Rehab Is For Quitters
by Clueless Naruto-kun
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was her rehab. SasukeHinata


**A/N**: Well it's that time of year again! It's about time I write something Hinata related, but I've decided to put a little of a twist on her innocence. Hinata is going to be a little bit of a bad girl in this here story, with the same innocent heart we all love. I think it's about time for her character to have a little bit of spice to it.

**Only rated mature for mentions of sexual activities, drug use, and alcohol abuse from minors!**

_Just a simple disclaimer. I'm one teenager, not enough thought process to own Naruto or it's characters._

**P **r o l o g u e t o a **D** i s a s t e r

They said it was a heat of the moment kind of thing. There was no explanation, they had both been a little high and bored.

It still wasn't enough for Hinata. They're had to be a logical reason why they had messed around. He was her boyfriend of six months, and she had been her best friend since middle school. Maybe Shikamaru was rubbing off on her, but where was the logic in their actions? No amount of weed or alcohol in their bodies could have influenced them to do such and evil thing to her.

Hinata found it quite funny though. While TenTen and Naruto where ready to skin Kiba and Sakura alive, she found it much easier to sit at home and busy herself in studying for the finals that were around the corner. It was just easier to pretend it wasn't happening to her, thats the only way she could laugh.

It was twisted. The events that had taken place on December sixth were almost taboo to bring up when she was within a ten mile radius. She hated it! Being sheltered, being the victim, they were just ways to make sure that Hinata didn't get hurt.

As heartless as they had been while they had, well, as heartless as they had been, she took it to heart on how they felt. Yes, they had both apologized countless times. It was the ways that they had though.

The way Sakura merely glanced up, afraid of Ino and TenTen's death glares, but not the least bit afraid of Hinata's glistening tears.

Kiba's apology was almost enough to kill her. He truly looked like he was pouring out his soul to her. Her only response had been to hold onto Naruto's bracelet a little tighter and nod.

The whole group had their own points of view on it. There were the angry ones, there were the neutral ones, and the people who truly didn't give two shits about her side in the story.

It was the official rankings within the group that determined if you had a say on the subject. It was quite a large group of people, and if you were lower then Hinata on the chain then you didn't get to choose a side.

It was quite biased to Hinata, and she truthfully didn't really care what the others had to say. She was her own special class. She cared a whole lot about all the sides. In her eyes, there wasn't Kiba's side, Sakura's side, Hinata side. Personally she found them both at fault, and that was the end of it.

But it wasn't. Of course, exactly one week before her birthday she was told more of the tale from the tragic night. It was the first night she had cried since her mother died. Hinata was just happy that no one other then the faded pink dolphin on her bed, that she clutched for dear life as the tears took a trip down her pale face, saw her cry that night.

Saturday evening, Hinata was introduced to a new kind of healing. This healing process was called the Dark Chocolate M&M's and Beer Healing Extravaganza. While TenTen popped little M&M goodness into her mouth, Ino supplied an endless supply of Budweiser as they all tried to avoid the real reason they were sitting in Naruto's apartment, Hinata.

- - -

Silence was very uncommon within the four of them, but when Hinata hiccuped back a sob, the group froze. Hinata was a common light weight, usually they were responsible enough to make sure she only drank when someone could watch her, whether it was at a party or a get together like this. She never had done a crying episode on them, so this had every last one of them frozen in fright.

Hinata let out a little, unhumored laugh before pushing another M&M past her slightly colored lips.

"I-I-I asked him why the other day."

This was a shock them pretty throughly. Hinata had been silent to Kiba since she had found out the beginning of the story.

"H-he said it w-was because th-they were bored."

The little tears in her eyes were unbearable and she smiled, taking another sip from the bottle. Naruto was the first to recover. "What and ass-hole!" He was worried, Hinata sounded like a pre-suicide case. Hinata completely ignored his comment, agreeing with him on an inner level.

"I-I was down the hall fr-from them! M-Maybe this wouldn't be like th-this if I was more like Sakura?" Silence was her answer this time, followed by a group swig of alcohol. How could they answer to that.

In their silence, they missed the door opening, closing, and the figure walking across the room. "Baka, you'd rather be thought of as a slut? Never thought of you as a weak willed one Hyuga." Hinata sat up, though a bit dizzily after her sixth beer, to stare at Naruto's room-mate.

Sasuke was known for his coldness, not his complements, but if you squinted at his statement you could see the underlining in it. She shook her head, keeping her drunken daze on him.

"I-I'm not a s-slut."

He grunted, ducking down to grab a beer before walking down the hall.

"I didn't say that."

Who knew the most moral support Hinata would receive would be from a complete ass-hole?

- - -

Monday morning was a bitch. After a long night, Hinata had returned home, barely getting in the door before curfew. Neji helped her walk drunkenly down the hall, away from her father's eyes, into her room so she could fall asleep. He had always watched after her stupid actions.

While she nursed her hangover, Hinata put on the most comfortable pair of skinny jeans and slipped on her usual tank top and hoodie before hurrying out the door.

Finals week was always a tough one at Kohana High. Students rushing around to study, review packets were handed out, and finally there were the finals themselves.

Her older cousin was the book smarts, while Hanabi and herself completely burnt themselves out near this time of year to prepare for finals.

It was miserable, and the amount of mental stress she was putting herself through was blocking all emotion towards the Subject.

Yes, after much drunken thoughts, the group had dubbed the actions made by Kiba and Sakura on the sixth as the Subject, with a capital s.

In Hinata's very random thoughts this morning, she never noticed just how early a late person could get. Just the A Hour's cars were parked in the lot. Just how early was her alarm clock anyway?!

In huff, Hinata's car was shifted into reverse. Coffee was the best for a hangover, right?

- - -

Neji called her as soon as her little white car was parked in front of the closest Starbucks.

"For a alcoholic, your up and our pretty early."

Hinata smiled and opened her car door, grabbing her purse.

"I-I think I set my late alarm a-a little early. D-do you need a ride?" It was uncommon for him to call her, unless the road was frosted over. Hinata did a double take over her shoulder at the road.

Now as the heiress to the Hyuga Enterprise she was forbidden to ride motorcycles of any kind, but her rules also included no drinking, smoking, or fun of any kind.

Her father had been the one to buy her car, for her sixteenth birthday the year prior, after she had dropped hints about her longings 'crotch rocket' that was for sell next door. Neji got it for his seventeenth birthday, and she was instructed to not more then glance at it.

That is why she couldn't help but eye-rape the beautiful bike sitting two parking spaces from her little gas wasting car. It was sleek, price-y to boot. She sent the black and red bike one more envious look before entering the coffee shop.

"Hinata! Were you even listening?"

Neji's voice practically scared the pale girl out of her skin. How did his voice even get that loud? The phone wasn't even near her ear!

She laughed nervously, putting the expensive piece of technology to her ear.

"N-N-Not really Neji-nii. . .Gomen! Bu-Bu-But, this bike! It's ju-just so-"

"Whatever. Don't be late for school Hinata."

Then Neji hung up. It was common, he wasn't much of a talker since her uncle died. It was the same after her mother died for her. It was the Hyuga Curse, the Silence Curse. She could only wonder when Hanabi would get hit with it.

The line wasn't very long, only a few older people wishing to get their coffee and off to work. The noise level was low, and Hinata was more then happy for the silence. She stood behind a taller man wearing a mildly thick jacket, that ignored her presence completely as she analyzed the choices.

After a short wait, she gave the tired looking woman her order, something hot and apple-y, and sat down in a corner seat.

Hinata hated the quiet, it reminded her of herself a few years ago. Isolated, alone, lonely. She was more then happy when the same tired woman called out her order and set her drink down to take her drink and leave.

She never quite made it to her car though. Her sights were still on the bike, and before she knew it she had ran into a table, spilled her untouched drink the wall, and was practically sitting in a strangers lap.

"My view on you lowers every day Hyuga. Drinking and now early morning prostitution." Sasuke's smirk was epic.

Hinata really couldn't see why the girls at school were all gaa-gaa for him. He was truly an asshole. She didn't even see the point of apologizing for falling on him, but her better side was always an issue.

"G-G-Gomen, I-I-I didn't me-mean to!" Hinata shot up, waving her hands around in embarrassment that matched the little sliver of a blush on her face.

"You owe me a coffee."

She could almost feel her eye twitch as she suppressed a Sakura sized anger bubble inside of her being. What a pompous prick.

Hinata was never awarded the chance to put him in his place though. As soon as he was able to shoot her one more ass hole, Sasuke smirk he was mounting his bike, THE bike, and drove away with ease.

No matter how pretty his bike was, he was still a jerk.

- - -

And by the time she had bought herself another drink and had driven back to school she was two minutes late, just enough time to slip into class before her home room teacher did.

She didn't even have enough time to stop by her locker to see the note that was taped to it.

In the prettiest, almost many pretty hand writing read 'Happy Hangover'.

But it was the first time in over a week that Hinata could honestly say that she wasn't thinking about the Subject. Maybe jerk's could useful.

**A/N**: Happy early birthday to Hinata-chan and myself. Hopefully this will be the start of a great story, cross your fingers!

**R **e v i e w s a r e m y i n s p i r a t i o n , m o r e r e v i e w s f a s t e r u p d a t e s !


End file.
